Excelsior class decks
The decks of Federation starship: of the Excelsior-class ]] * Deck 1 ** Main bridge ( , et al.) * Deck 2 ** Observation lounge ( production art) ** Subspace field coil system (in the warp nacelles, extends down to Deck 8) ( production art) * Deck 3 ** Captain's quarters ( ) * Deck 4 ** Vectored exhaust direction assembly ( production art) ** Upper sensor module ( production art) * Deck 5 ** Junior officer's quarters ( production art) ** Lifeboat hatches ( production art) ** Navigational sensor cluster ( production art) ** Dorsal type-8 phaser emitters ( production art) ** Field geometry sensors (in the nacelles) ( production art) * Deck 6 ** Impulse reaction system (extends down to Deck 10) ( production art) * Deck 7 ** Officer's quarters ( ) ** Main sickbay ( production art) * Deck 8 ** Port and starboard computer cores (upper section) ( production art) * Deck 9 ** Port and starboard computer cores (mid section) ( production art) ** RCS thruster assembly ( production art) * Deck 10 ** RCS mooring emitter ( production art) ** Port and starboard computer cores (lower section) ( production art) ** Crew lounge ( production art) * Deck 12 ** Warp reactor core (top level, extends down to Deck 26) ( production art) * Deck 14 ** Lower sensor platform ( production art) * Deck 15 ** Forward photon torpedo launchers ( production art) ** Aft crew lounge ( production art) ** Aft type-8 phaser emitters ( production art) ** Aft RCS mooring emitters ( production art) ** Aft lateral sensor array (in the nacelle pylons) ( production art) * Deck 16 ** Aft cargo bay doors (extends down to deck 18) * Deck 18 ** Aft cargo bay (floor level) ( production art) * Deck 19 ** Main engineering ( production art) ** Battle bridge ( production art) ** Cargo bays (upper level) ( production art) * Deck 20 ** Cargo bays (mid level) ( production art) ** Cargo conveyor (moves cargo between Deck 20 aft and Deck 22) ( production art) ** Engineering hull lateral sensors ( production art) * Deck 21 ** Cargo bays (lower level) ( production art) ** Tractor beam emitter ( production art) * Deck 24 ** Forward photon torpedo launchers ( production art) ** Engineering computer core (top level) ( production art) * Deck 25 ** Aft photon torpedo launchers ( production art) * Deck 26 ** Warp reactor core (lower level) ( production art) * Deck 28 ** Engineering computer core (bottom level) ( production art) * Deck 30 ** (Engineering section Deck 15) Section 21 Alpha During the encounter with the Nexus, the Enterprise-B suffered a hull breach in the engineering section, in sections 20 through 28 on decks 13, 14, and 15. Presumably the dialogue referred to "engineering section decks" where what would commonly called deck 15 would be "engineering section deck 1". This corresponds with the visual effects displaying the hull breach around what is commonly called decks 28, 29 and 30. *** Deflector relays and control room. ( ) ** Primary navigational deflector ( production art) * Deck 32 ** Main shuttlebay ( production art) * Deck 33 ** Antimatter storage ( production art) * Deck 34 ** Antimatter fill port ( production art) Appendices Notes Background Information Most features here are derived from the Enterprise-B master systems display production art, depicting the internal arrangement of all the decks of an Excelsior-class starship with several locations labeled. The graphic was prominently featured in Star Trek: Generations on the Enterprise-B bridge set. The legible version of the graphic was published in Star Trek: The Next Generation Sketchbook: The Movies. Category:Starship sections